A Very Wikia Pokemon Journey
A Pokemon Journey fic collab by Indi26 and SpaceWeather! It chronicles the journey of 18 trainers as they explore a new region. The trainers, the professors, the gym leaders, all the humans will be portrayed by wiki users. If anyone in this fic does not wish to be in, please send a message to one of the authors. Character List The 18 Trainers: ---- Epic Dat -Team: Bulbasaur (male) -Badges: ---- Mana Tee -Team: Squirtle (male) -Badges: ---- Redd "Reddy" Dude -Team: Charmander (male) -Badges: ---- Mika Livlion -Team: Chikorita (male) -Badges: ---- Rhonda Stalfan -Team: Totodile (male) -Badges: ---- Avery "Fire" Flame -Team: Cyndaquil (male) -Badges: ---- Bruno Somebody -Team: Treecko (male) -Badges: ---- "SG" Shadow -Team: Mudkip (male) -Badges: ---- Snow Fiftyseven -Team: Torchic (female) -Badges: ---- Ben Tennine -Team: Turtwig (male) -Badges: ---- Zac Tastic -Team: Piplup (female) -Badges: ---- Nate Jersey -Team: Chimchar (female) -Badges: ---- Max "Mystery" Ewell -Team: Snivy (male) -Badges: ---- Jax Swimson -Team: Oshawott (male) -Badges: ---- Dra Yone -Team: Tepig (female) -Badges: ---- Dyna Tibitidif -Team: Chespin (male) -Badges: ---- Zeke "Toad" Gamer -Team: Froakie (male) -Badges: ---- Dylan Blonde -Team: Fennekin (male) -Badges: ---- Professors: Gideon and Jay Crawle Other roles: Confirmed users with unrevealed roles: (List included here so people who have been confirmed in can contact an author if they don't want to be in. This is not a finalized list!) SpaceWeather, Indi26, DaKillerBunny, Kevvy, Fanny, Liam, Sunny, Jorden, O, Owe, JE, Webly, BB, Nalyd, Trey, Zoey, NDuke, Dakota, CK. Chapters Chapter 1: "Typical Adventure Beginning Chapter Name Goes Here! The Eighteen Chosen Set Out!" ---- Two elderly looking individuals sat looking up at flashing monitors. The pair both wore white, flowing lab coats over their clothing. One, a shorter and enthusiastic looking lady, was plainly dressed in a simple t-shirt, khakis, and sneakers. The other, a serious looking gentleman, was dressed in a suit, tie, dress pants, and dress shoes. The man looked down to the woman and asked, “Now wifey, you’re sure about these kids? I mean they appear to have aptitude for training, but some of them don’t have the greatest temperaments.” The woman pouted slightly. “Hubby, don’t you trust my choices? Even if they have less than stellar attitudes, this should whip them into shape!” She beamed a smile up at the man, and he relaxed a bit. “Alright, alright, I trust you. Now the only trick is getting them here.” The gentleman rubbed his chin in thought. “Well we could always just mail them the letters,” The woman suggested. “Yes, but you know kids these days. Unless there’s some grandiose event that comes with it, they may not take it seriously.” Then he snapped his fingers with a look of realization on his face. He quickly grabbed at his belt and pulled a pokeball from it. Throwing the ball he exclaimed, “Come forth, Alakazam!” With a burst of white light Alakazam appeared in front of the couple. “Ala-Alakazam!” “Ah, Alakazam my old friend, I have a task for you.” The Alakazam nodded it’s head at the gentleman as he brought forth eighteen letters. “I need you to deliver these letters to their respective recipients.” The gentleman also handed the Alakazam a small yellow device. “Now I’ve managed to program all their locations into this PokeNav, so just teleport to the location and hand them the letters.” The Alakazam nodded once more. The gentleman patted it on the shoulder and nodded back. “Happy hunting!” With those words the Alakazam disappeared. “Um, hubby, perhaps ‘hunting’ wasn’t the best term to use there.” The woman seemed a bit nervous at his choice of words. “Oh wifey, you worry too much. Alakazam knows what I meant!” As the woman seemed reassured the man mumbled something that sounded eerily similar to, “Or at least I hope he does,” under his breath. ----------- “Here you go!” Jay handed the last Pokeball to a young man in the small crowd of eighteen. “Each of you is now holding the little home of your new Pokemon partner! Now, no peeking! And no complaining on who you get! Gideon and I have picked out the best starter for each of you from our stock based on your personality and aptitude test results.” “Meaning your Pokeball is empty.” A blonde boy chuckled under his breath at the girl next to him with snow-white hair. The girl silently glared at him before turning her gaze to the Pokeball nestled in her hands. “I mean..” The blond boy continued, “Those personality tests involved some writing. With your grammar- Ow!” The boy cried out in surprise and mild pain as Jay thwapped his knuckles with the ruler that somehow got to her hand. “Now now, Dylan Blonde,” Jay tsked, “If you have issues with your fellow trainers, the way to work them out is with a battle, not cruel words. But wait on the battle for now, everyone.” She walked over to the map on the whiteboard and set down the ruler. “My Gideon and I would like to invite you to spend some time getting to know your first Pokemon partners! We have a wide expanse of Pokemon habitats next to the lab, so go spend some time with your new friends! ----------- “So.. There was only one of each for the eighteen of us..” Epic Dat said as he sat on the grassy knoll with his starter. “Bulbasaur.” The Kantoan grass type stretched out and let Epic scratch him on the head. “Well, no complaints here. I think we’re going to do well together, partner.” Epic grinned as Bulbasaur curled up in the warm afternoon sun. ---------- Mana Tee was rummaging in his bag as his Squirtle watched. “Here we go little guy!” Mana called as he tossed the treat to his friend. “Squirtle!” The turtle-like Pokemon cried in delight as he caught the treat and dug in. Mana smiled. “Just goes to show that a little thinking ahead about being kind to others can go a long way.” Mana said, smiling, as he pet his Squirtle’s head. ----------- “Mwahaha, a Charmander. What a perfect fit for my plans!” Redd Dude, aka Reddy, stood next to his Charmander laughing maniacally. “You are only the first of the many minions I hope to obtain. I will take this region by storm, then I will conquer the entire… WAAAHHHH” Reddy was stunned as Charmander unleashed a column of flame straight into his face. As the flame stopped Reddy, whose face now resembled a piece of charcoal, puffed out smoke and fell backwards. “Char-Charmander!” Charmander playfully climbed onto Reddy’s chest and sat down, all the while laughing in it’s own unique way. ----------- “You’re a Chikorita, then?” Mika Livlion blinked as she sat on the ground, looking at her new partner at eye-level. “Chii!” Chikorita replied as he nudged Mika gently on the forehead. She giggled. “Sure, we can work together! The others won’t expect us up at the top, but they’ll be checking their words when we become the next champions!” ----------- “So little dude, you like running?” Rhonda Stalfan beamed a smile down at her newly acquired Totodile. Totodile simply jumped up and down excitedly. “Okay then awesome! So I know you must like swimming. Uh… how bout… uh… oh!” Totodile jumped up and latched itself onto Rhonda’s shoulder. “TOTODILE!” Totodile licked Rhonda’s face and she giggled a bit. “Whoa, slow down there little guy ha. Ya gotta buy me dinner first haha!” Rhonda hugged her new friend as he just kept licking her face. ----------- “Alright, we’re going to show the rest of the trainers who’s boss!” Avery Flame, aka Fire, grinned and set out a notebook. He immediately began writing. “To conquer these challenges.. we need to plan accordingly. If the first gym in this region is water.. we’ll need to augment our team for sure..” “Cyn?” Cyndaquil tilted his head to the side in confusion. “But if we have a rock gym.. either way we’ll need a grass type to ensure we cover your weaknesses..” “Cyndaquil!” The petite fire type sent a small jet of fire at the notebook, quickly reducing it to ashes. Fire blinked. “Or we could play it by ear..” ----------- “Ugh.. it’s so much colder in Twikiad than Hoenn..” Bruno Somebody shivered slightly. “I’m just glad you’re my partner!” “Tree!” Treecko chirped as he climbed up Bruno’s leg and torso and onto his shoulder using his little sticky footpads. “Don’t tell the others..” Bruno whispered, “But I’ve always wanted my own Treecko. And now you’re a piece of home too!” With that, Treecko pet Bruno on the head. “Heh, don’t worry. I won’t get all homesick on you. Now let’s build up our team!” ----------- ‘SG’ Shadow looked his newly acquired pokemon up and down with an ice like glare. “So… you’re the ‘mystical’ Mudkip I’ve been hearing so much about back home?” Mudkip didn’t seem fazed by the glare as it wagged it’s tail in happiness, “Mudkip!” “Hmph, I don’t see why you get so much hype. I mean you’re no different than any other starter.” SG once more gave his new pokemon an icy glare. “We have a lot of work to do if we’re ever going to be successful.” ----------- Snow Fiftyseven stomped her foot down into the ground. “Why the heck was he being so mean to me? I mean, I barely know him and he just starts taunting me like that? What gives him the right?” Torchic simply cocked it’s head in a bit of confusion. “Tor Tor-chic?” Snow just went pacing away. “I mean, it’s unfair. He has no right to judge me like- huh?” Snow looked down to see Torchic tugging at her sock. “Oh sorry little one, I was ignoring you wasn’t I?” Snow lifted Torchic up into her arms and gave her a hug. “Torchic, Tor Tor,” Torchic cooed lovingly. Snow put on a confident smile. “We’re gonna be the very best, I just know it!” ----------- “So, I got a tree turtle?” Ben Tennie looked down at his turtwig with a wild grin. “How wonderfully random!” Turtwig looked up at it’s trainer with a very confused look. “Tur… Turtwig?” “Yes my Turtwig, we will conquer this challenge! We will be the most amazing duo this region will ever know!” Ben pointed to the sky with a giant smile.” Turtwig simply shook it’s head. It looked up at Ben as if to say, ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ ----------- “Aww, you’re so cute, girly!” Zac Tastic ran a hand through his perfectly-styled hair as he watched his little Piplup swim in a pond in the habitat. “Now I just need a little comb for your feathers.. a waterproof bow.. Hey-blllrghl!” Zac sputtered as his Piplup splashed him with her wing. “Ok, no bows. But I at least get to comb you, and no more splashing the hair.” “Pip-lup!” She said as she breached out of the water and high-fived Zac’s palm with her wing. ----------- “Woohoo! Little buddy you and me are gonna wreck this whole region!” Nate Jersey was practically jumping around as he talked to his new Chimchar. Chimchar seemed to be hyped up too as it just hopped along with him. “Yeah, we’re gonna do so awesome! Nobody’s gonna stand in our way little dude!” At this comment Chimchar stopped hopping around and just looked up at Nate. The little fire-type simply crossed it’s arms and shook it’s head. Nate noticed this and stopped hopping. “What’s wrong little dude?” Chimchar simply shook it’s head again, but this time it was perfectly timed with the word ‘dude.’ Nate just stared blankly down at Chimchar and asked, “What, something wrong with the word dude?” “Chim-char! Chim chim chim-char!” Chimchar then made a hand gesture as if it was stroking long hair on it’s head. Once again Nate stared blankly down at Chimchar. Chimchar facepalmed and simply pointed to the nearest female it could find. Realization hit Nate like a ton of bricks as he looked down at his new buddy. “Wait… you’re a girl!?” Chimchar nodded her head, finally getting Nate to understand. “OH COME ON, WHY’D I GET THE CHICK POKEMON?! NOT COOL MAN!” Chimchar just looked up at him in disbelief. Exasperated, she shook her head. ----------- Max ‘Mystery’ Ewell looked down upon Snivy as if he was reading a textbook. “Snivy the grass snake pokemon, type Grass, average height two feet, average weight seventeen point nine pounds, base stats equal out to the defenses being higher than the attacks, speed is the best advantage to play on.” Snivy looked up at Mystery with ignorant bliss, “Snivy!” Mystery sighed, “Luckily you have me for a trainer. Our superior strategy will crush the competition. This region will never know what hit it!” ----------- “Alright, a water type!” Jax Swimson, true to his name, was splashing in the shallows with his new Oshawott. “I was hoping to have a swimming buddy!” “Osh!” Oshawott was swimming on his back in little circles around Jax. “Of course..” Jax said, thinking to himself. “I can’t just go with all water types. What if there’s a grass gym? Don’t worry little guy, I’m going to round out our team with a wide variety of friends for you!” “Oshwott!” The little otter happily shot out a water jet from his mouth in an arc above Jax’s head. ----------- “Let’s see..” Dra Yone was looking at his posing Tepig from all angles. “You’re cute, unassuming, but you evolve into a powerhouse. Our best strategy would be to stay under the radar for now, but challenge them with our might once you bulk up a bit.” “Te? Tepig?” The little pig-like Pokemon picked up a flower with her little hoof and stuck it behind her ear. “Ok, we can also dress you up.” Dra said reluctantly. “But no pink, and no frills. We’re going to be champions, and we need to be taken seriously!” At that, Tepig made a small oinking sound in delight. ----------- Over in the forest, Dyna Tibitidif, one of the younger chosen trainers, watched as his Chespin practiced punching rocks and tree stumps. “Not bad, not bad at all.” Dyna grinned. “I have to admit, I was a little apprehensive at first when I saw how young you looked.” “Ches!” Chespin lifted up a heavy rock to playfully display his might. “But it’s the same prejudice people have had towards me.” Dyna murmured thoughtfully. “Everyone will write us off as the inexperienced kids, but if we focus on strategy over power, I’m sure we can pull this off.” “Ches-pin!” The small grass type let out a mighty battle cry as he punched the center of the rock, shattering it. “Of course, your power will definitely come in handy too. Good work.” Dyna knelt down to pat his new Pokemon partner on the top of his grassy head. ----------- At the edge of the water, Zeke Gamer, also known as Toad, was watching his Froakie swim around in the mossy shallows. “I wonder if they assigned us as partners because of my nickname..” He pondered. Froakie waded out of the water and looked up at his lanky new friend. “Fro, Froakie?” He asked. Toad grinned. “Hey, it worked out in my favor. There are plenty of starters with the three main types, and a good amount with fighting. Charmander gets flying, but that’s easy to find, and I don’t think his trainer is a threat. But you’re going to get the dark type. With your blinding speed and unusual typing, we’ll knock the others out before they can stop to blink.” “Froakie!” Toad’s new partner in his Pokemon journey replicated Toad’s grin and performed an athletic backflip. ----------- “She didn’t have to hit me so hard..” Dylan Blonde rubbed his knuckles on his injured hand. “I wasn’t THAT mean, was I?” “Fen-Fennekin?” The fox-like starter tilted his head in confusion. “You don’t know because you were in your Pokeball? Or are you not used to human customs yet?” Dylan held out his injured hand to pat his Fennekin. Fennekin playfully jumped back and licked Dylan’s hand right where it was hit by the ruler. Dylan smiled. “So, we’re friends now? Sounds great! Get ready to take on the world together, buddy, because we’re headed for the top!” -------------------- The next day, the eighteen trainers set forth into the first route of the land of Twikiad. As they split up to explore the route with their Pokemon partners, some tall grass rustled. A few of the trainers turned to see what it was, but whatever it was had moved too quickly and was too well hidden in the grass. Figuring it for a low-level common beginner Pokemon, the trainers paid it no more heed as they continued on their journey. ------------------- Elsewhere, a young woman sat at a computer screen, analyzing the data sent from the camera on her Pokemon partner’s collar. She tapped her hi-tech headset to make a call, and soon a voice came on the line. “Any luck finding the eighteen chosen?” The voice on the other end was that of a young man. The woman nodded before realizing her partner couldn’t see her gesture. “I’ve got some footage and video calls! Nothing from the Crawle lab, but give us time. Soon their secrets will be ours, and our plan can be set in motion!” “Good work.” The man responded. “It may be difficult for them, but these eighteen will be the key in unlocking the mysteries of Twikiad.” To be continued... ---- Chapter 2 (name tbd): In planning stages!